The Golden One
by Sunshineluvr101
Summary: Clary's life is bad enough, but when she has to marry she doesn't even know. Will it get better or worse. OOC. Rated T for some descriptive abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please so easy. Hope fully you guys like it. Please R&R **

_ .Beep_

I jump up as I hear my alarm go off, but then I remember, I don't even have an alarm. I look at the floor and see Simon rolling over from laughter.

"SIMON!"

He instantly stops laughing and gets up from the floor and starts running towards the kitchen, knowing that I am about to attack.

I jump out of bed in a matter of a millisecond and start to run after him. I reach the stairs and slide down the handrail and I jump on Simon's back and tackle him to the floor. He starts to laugh.

"I thought you wanted to wake up early today"

"Simon, it is Saturday! I never said that! Let me sl-"

I suddenly get cut off by my mom, "Clarissa Fray" she says in her oh-so kindly voice and I also know by the voice that she will yell at me afterwards. That is also the voice that means we have company.

I get up and look around until my eyes land on someone else's eyes, golden ones. I look at him from head to toe and see his golden curls first ,that match exactly with his eyes, and his muscular arms and chest.

I stand there at look at him and then I remember that I'm still my pajamas' of shorts that show way too much and my tank top that shows too much too. I look at my mom.

"I am going to go change if you don't mind…" I run upstairs to my room, taking two steps at a time and close the door. I take off my pajamas' and walk to my closet, I pass my mirror on my way to the closet and I see my hideous body, scars on every inch of it from my father and mother. Tears sprint to my eyes as I remember how each scar was made. I quickly suck it up. _Not now Clary. _

I sigh shakily and slip on a pair of my size zero jeans and my turquoise tank top, My favorite color, the color that reminds me of the deep ocean blue, of the beach where I go-.

"Clarissa!"

And once again I get cut out of my daze from my mother. I quickly pick up my wild red hair in a bun and I go down stairs.

"Sorry mom"

I look back at golden boy and he is smiling gently at me.

"Clarissa…" I hear my mom say. Ugh, how I hate how she calls me Clarissa instead of Clary, but there are some other things I hate about her like…

"Yes mom" I turn to her, cutting myself off from my thoughts.

"I would like you to meat Jace Wayland, your soon to be husband"

I hear her say that and I instantly lose it. "MY SOON TO BE WHAT! IM ONLY 16 JOCELYN!" I say her name beside of mom and now I know I am in trouble but of course she pretends to stay calm... At least until Jace leaves.

"Clarissa, he is a very sweet man and you will get to know him before you get married, but you don't have a choice, you are moving in with him tomorrow and you will marry him." she says in her firm voice

"You cannot tell me what to do," I say in my threatening voice.

"But I will, now go and start packing", she turns to Jace "Why don't you go help her?" she says as she smiles fakely.

I see him hesitates "S… Sure… If it is only okay with her…"

His voice is probably the best voice I have ever heard in my lifetime. I stare at him for a while then I'm about to answer until my mom speaks first.

"Don't worry, she has to get used to you anyway. Now Clarissa, lead him to your room."  
I look at her "Where is Simon." I say trying to hold my anger inside.

"Oh, I told him to go home because we needed to talk. Now, go and pack… right now Clarissa" she says in her strict voice.

I give her a threatening look and start walking upstairs, thinking of ways I can escape from this stupid situation she got me in.

I hear Jace following me with his light footsteps and I start getting frustrated. _Why me… Why…_

I get to my room and walk inside, I see there are already boxes surrounding my room and I say to myself. "Gee mom, thanks" Then I hear him speak again

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to put myself in this situation either but my father died a week ago and he left all of his saving for me so your mom wants you to marry me just because I have a sufficient amount of money. I am truly sorry Clarissa."

"It's Clary" I say firmly "And I am sorry for your loss"

He doesn't speak after that and I start to pack alone, not letting him touch my stuff.

"I can go if you want me to. I will pick you up tomorrow…"

I start to feel a little bad for him so I calm down. "No, sorry I was rude… I'm just…" I shrug.

"Its ok… I get it."

I am suddenly curious. "How old are you?' I say as I continue to pack, now letting him help me.

"18. I heard you are 16"

Good. At least it's not a big age difference. "Yeah"

He doesn't say anything after that and we continue to pack in silence.

At about 9 o'clock at night we finish packing and he leaves with most of my stuff. I watch him leave then I go back to my room and change back into my pajamas'. I put the stuff I need for tomorrow morning on the side and my boxes by the door. I am about to lie down until my mom walks into my room with a knife in her hand…

Jace P.O.V

As I leave I am thinking about her and how I would feel if my parents were to tell me I were to marry a random woman I don't even know. But of course I don't have parents but getting that news anyway from a random lady I don't even know is awkward. But at least the girl I have to marry isn't as ugly as a rock. She is actually very pretty and I can imagine myself kissing her and holding her close…_Snap out of it Jace._

I get home and I see my ex at the door. I sigh and get out of the car. "What do you want Aline"

She gets up and I see her in her short skirt and tube top, her formal outfit. She walks over to me and twirls my curls "You…"

I pull away "Well I don't… I am taken…"

"Who cares…." She grabs my collar and starts to pull me inside the house

"Leave me alone Aline!"I push her away.

She gives me a threatening look "Whomever you are dating right now… she might disappear suddenly…" She smiles devilishly and walks out of the house.

I remember that it seems like clary goes through a lot. I sigh and go after her "What do you want from me"

She smiles and turns around and walks back to me, and then she starts to kiss me. I surrender and kiss her back. She tries to take it further but I don't let her. After awhile I push her out of my house. "Now leave me alone"

"We will see about that girl you are dating then…" she turns and finally walks away.

I sigh and say to myself "I won't let you" and then I start to bring Clary's boxes inside.

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes chapter 2! Thanks to those who read chapter one and reviewed! **

Clary P.O.V

I see the knife in her hand and tears sprint to my eyes "Please mom… why does it have to be me… what did I do… u have already done enough!" I show her my scars.

" No I have not.." She comes towards me and lifts the knife.

I flinch and get ready for what is about to happen. I suddenly feel the knife go into my arm repeatedly and then my stomach. I scream out in pain and look at her, tears streaming down my face.

"R... Really m… Mom…."

She smiles devilishly and she stands up, grabs the knife and steps out of my room and I hear her walks downstairs.

I get up with the little energy I have and close and lock the door. I walk to my bathroom and see blood running down my arm and a huge red stain on my shirt on my abdomen area. I start to see everything spinning and the last thing I remember is hearing a gun go off and seeing my dad behind me, before I hit the cold tile floor.

Jace P.O.V

I wake up fresh and early the next morning at 7 a.m. I remember today is the day that Clary moves into my house. I smiles small at that thought and I get up and get dressed in my favorite jeans and a tight black shirt with my leather jacket. I go downstairs to my kitchen and fry up some eggs and pancakes. I make some extra just in case she is hungry when she gets here.

I eat my portion and I wash dishes, wasting time. When I finish I grab my phone and wallet and get in the car. I drive to her house and get there. When I get there I knock on the door and it is opened before I even finish knocking. I see Jocelyn standing there with her hair standing in every direction and looking like it can be a bird's nest.

"Good Morning Mrs. Fray. Nice morning?" I say trying to hold back my laughter.

She yawn and smiles tiredly "Yeah, a rough one too. If you know what I mean"

My eyes widen "Don't need to know the details Mrs. Fray"

She lays and takes a sip from her coffee which I didn't even notice was in her hand. "I know. Anyway, she is upstairs if you are looking for her"

I smile and pass her "Thanks"

I walk upstairs and walk into her room quietly just in case she is sleeping but I see her bed is neatly made and her boxes there by the door and her clothes for this morning out to the side. Then I see her bathroom door is closed and I think she is probably cleaning up.

I grab her boxes one by one and take them to my car. When I finish putting all the stuff in my car I still see the bathroom door closed. I give her privacy and walk downstairs where I see her parents are eating breakfast.

"Aren't you going to wait for Clary to come and eat with you guys?" I say as I sit on one of the seats.

They look at each other, giving each other awkward glances then Jocelyn speaks. "She usually takes a really long time for her to get ready.

I stare at them confused. "Okay… so I will be back around noon" I get up slowly and walk to my car. I get to my place and bring her boxes down again. When I am done I notice a box called 'artwork'. I am suddenly curious and open the box. I grab a sketch book and open it. Not only is it good, it frightening. I start flipping the pages quickly as if I have stepped in a nightmare.

I see drawings of her mom and dad with knives and guns in their hands and I see other pictures of her on the floor surrounded by blood or her getting stabbed by her parents. I put the book back and close the box. I stare at it and then I notice I am sweating. I quickly run to my car and drive to her house. When I get there I open the door, not bothering to knock. I look to my right and see her parents staring at me with a confused look on their faces.

Jocelyn speaks first. "It isn't even no-"

I cut her off. "Something is up with you two and I am not letting it happen."

I start running up the stairs and suddenly I see her father standing in front of me. "Woah son, where are you going? She isn't ready yet."

"Yeah... and she will never be ready according to you guys" I shove him out of the way and get to her room. Then I feel strong arms around me and a knife to my throat that is already digging into my skin as I feel the blood flow down my neck.

"You know too much son" I hear her dad say.

I make a choking sound and speak with the little breath I have. "And you have done too much" I get out of his grasp and grab the knife from him and my pocket knife. I throw his knife at him and it gets him directly in the heart. I grab it back and I see Jocelyn standing at the doorway with a gun in her hand but tears streaming down her face from watching her husband die.

I smile devilishly. "What a sight Jocelyn. Seeing the one you love die. Well I don't want that to happen to me" I throw the knife at her and she falls to the ground.

I leave the knife there and walk into her bathroom, seeing Clary unconscious and surrounded by blood on the cold tile floor.

**Me: Did you just admit you love a girl you met yesterday? *Wink, wink***

**Jace: Maybe… she is just so beautiful and I got to kn-**

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah… I have heard it before… But good luck with that *smiles widely***

**Jace: *stares at her like she is a freak*… uh… thanks…. *gets up and runs out of the room***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! But I have to say, I might be updating quickly but don't get used to it… anyway, on with chp. 3!**

Jace P.O.V

Making me see Clary like that made me feel like I can't save her. I don't even know how long she has been that way, cold, pale, possibly dead. I couldn't stand to see her that way.

I picked her up and carried her back to my car, laying her in the back seat. I speed to the nearest hospital but I feel like I don't even know where I am going, lost in my head and heart. Thinking that I just murdered two people and that it can be too late to save Clary, has overcome me. Taken control.

When I finally get to the hospital in what seemed like hours to me, clary gets taken away by doctors. I get out of my car and stand in the waiting area, pacing back and forth.

Clary P.O.V

Dead. That is what I am, where I am. But I try to fight through the walls that have been closing on me, suffocating, and now they have got to me, and feel on top of me.

Dead. I can't feel a think, I can't move, the walls too heavy to push them off. But I try and try, and I finally have them, off my body.

Jace P.O.V

I'm sitting next to her hospital bed thinking that she won't wake up. I have been thinking that for the past week that she has been asleep. Her heart monitor making those annoying sounds that says she is alive, annoying yet wonderful sounds. Then I see her eyes flutter open.

Clary P.O.V

I finally have the walls off me and I instantly regret it. All I hear is a stupid heart monitor _'beeping'_ its life away. I give up and I open my eyes and stare at the white plaster ceiling. I look down at my arm and see the stitches where my mo-.

"Clary?"

Jace… I know that voice anywhere. Why is he here?

I sit up and look at him. Then I say too roughly "What are you doing here? Why are you suddenly always where I am? Leave me alone for once, please Jace."

Then I can see in his face that he completely is about to lose it. "I just saved you from your parents who tried to kill you and that is all I get! I just killed your parents and all I get is a "Leave me alone"? Well Clary, now your parents are dead so do whatever the hell you want. Don't marry me, just go on with your life."

I stare at him then look away, I get up and grab my clothes and change in the bathroom. When I come back out I look at him again.

"Yes, I have the right to do whatever the hell I want. And that means I don't have to marry a jerk like you!"

He laughs humorlessly and I stare at him, nodding my head no.

"No Jace, no. I thought I can trust you but I guess I was wrong wasn't I!"

"Yes you were Clary, because no one trusts me."

"So what happened to the Jace I met probably about a week ago? Was that all an act Jace Wayland?" I say with my voice soft but angry.

He stands up and looks down at me, towering over me. "Good job Clarissa. Now let's skip to the part where you come to pick up all of your stuff from my house and we move on with our lives."

I do a fake sarcastic smile. "Your loss Wayland. Just take me to my house, I pick up my car, I follow you to your house, I get my stuff and you step out of my life and I will step out of yours." I start walking out the hospital doors, I guess his car is the fanciest one there so I get to his car and get in the back seat and wait for him.

I see him walking towards the car and he gets in, he drives to my house without saying a word but when I see him from the rearview mirror, I swear it looks like he was crying.

He gets to my house and I get out of the car and I slam his door as hard as possible and I see him flinch. I walk to my red Camaro and get in, when I turn on the car I see the date is August 21st. Great, I start school tomorrow. And I was also asleep for my birthday. Wonderful.

I back out of the driveway and I see Jace has already started driving away. I follow his car to his house.

When I got there I got out of the car before he does and walk to his door without looking at him. I open the door, noticing he left it unlocked. I laugh humorlessly and see my boxes all organized by the door. _Thanks, easier for me._

I finish putting all the boxes in the car and I take one last look at him

"By the way, thank you for killing my parents. Got me out of marrying you."

I get in the car and start driving to the beach. Where I got my first kiss and where I watched my first and hopefully last boyfriend die, because no one can replace him.

Jace P.O.V

I stand at the doorway, looking after her as she drives away.

_What have you done Wayland…_

**Sorry for the people who wanted Jace and Clary to go out well, but there will be some Clace later. Don't worry. THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, here it comes!**

Clary P.O.V

I get to the beach and I get out of the car. I walk slowly to the spot where me and Jonathan had out first kiss together. I sit on the sand and cry into my knees, wishing he was here with me.

Jonathan was my first boyfriend, me being at the age of 13 and he was 15. I had my first kiss with him on this beach, and here is where I also heard the news that he has gotten lost at sea. I cried every day and every night for about a week after I heard the news. I still miss him with all my heart. And it is too much pain to hold in, so I cry and cry.

I feel someone sit next to me and arms wrap around me soothingly, muscular arms. "Clary… I missed you" I feel a kiss on my head.

I freeze and sit there shocked. "J… Jon… athan?"

"Yes clare-bear" He starts to rub my back. Only Jonathan calls me clare-bear.

"Is it really you."

"Look at me"

I look up at him, my lip quivering. I see his same shaggy black hair with his black eyes. I see him. Next thing I know I am kissing him.

"Your alive…"

He pulls away from me. "I had to come back clare-bear, for you"

I smile wide and cry into his bare chest. "Thank you. And I missed you too" Laughs, stops crying, stands up.

"How long have you been back and where are you staying"

He smiles and stands up. "I came back last week and I am staying with this guy but I haven't been back to his place since 3 days ago. I have been looking for you"

I smile wide and I grab his hand. "You can move in with me if you want… I am actually just looking for an apartment."

He entwines our hands together. "That is fine with me; let's just pass by the house I was at to pick up some stuff."

I take the keys out of back pocket and hand them to him. "Then you drive, I'm going sit in the back because I want to look for something in my boxes"

I get in the back seat as John gets in the drivers seat and he starts to drive. I stay in the back looking for my phone in one of the boxes. I finally found it in what seemed like forever. I look out the window and I didn't notice that we got there already and John is already out of the car.

I see him walking back to the car with a blonde boy walking next to him, but the window is too foggy to see who it is. I get out of the car and go to john and I grab his hand, then I see the blonde boy is Jace Wayland.

Jace P.O.V

I'm sitting in my living room wondering where John has been for the past 3 days and right on cue, I hear the doorbell ring and there he is.

I open the door. "Hey man, I was just thinking about you."

He laughs and steps inside. "I always knew u like me more than a friend"

"Not that way Jonathan" I laugh along with him

After a while he stops. "Anyway, I came to pick up some stuff because I am moving in with my girlfriend"

I suddenly feel rejected, my best guy friend is leaving me alone in this house, and probably the first girl I have ever loved hates me, all happening on the same day. "Alright, you know where your room is"

"Yeah but I want you to meet someone first."

He wants me to meet his stupid girlfriend_. Way to make it better John_.

We start walking to his car and I see a little red head get out of the car and grabs John's hand, then she looks up and I meet with the eyes of Clarissa Fray.

Clary P.O.V

Jace. It has to have been Jace. I groan in disgust.

"Babe, let's leave here as soon as possible."

John looks at me confused, "Well I'm going to go pack up my stuff, why don't you two try to get to know each other because I am going to be coming here a lot." He kisses my forehead and walks towards the house.

I speak first. "I already know everything I need to know Wayland…" I start walking to the car and then I feel him grab my arm.

"You don't know anything, ok Clary? I saved you from your abusive parents. Not just because I wanted to, because I needed to. Think about it. If I never took the bravery to go in after you, risking my own life, you wouldn't have seen Jonathan today…. Or ever again…. All I ask, is to give me a chance at… at least trying to be my friend"

I look at him and stare into his golden eyes and I start to almost melt inside. I guess I was staring for a long time because then John is waving a hand in front of my face.

I jump and look at him, then I make up a random excuse, I take out my phone. "So what is your number again?"

I see John smile, I guess from us getting along, and he starts putting his stuff in the car. I look at Jace "I still want your number, so I can answer to your question"

He smiles faintly and takes out his phone. "555-6708"

I put the 7 digits in my IPhone and save his number and send him a quick text that just says 'hi'. I then put my phone in my back pocket. "See you soon then Wayland."

"Bye Clary" He turns around and walks inside his home. I get in the passenger seat and wait for John to start driving.

I take out my phone and go to Jace's number. I think for a while then I send him a text.

_I guess I can give a shot at friendship…~C_

**I know, I know. So many people are probably mad at me right now but I promise to you guys that Clace will come along later… thanks for those who support me to keep writing. **


	5. Let you heart lead

"Clary, can I ask you something," John says as he is driving. He reaches for my hand so I grab his hand and entwine our fingers.

"Anything babe." Jace didn't reply to my message so I put my phone away and I look at John. "And by the way, turn left here, I know a good complex that is around the corner."

He turns left and quickly glances at me before his eyes go back on the road. "Why did you seem like you didn't like Jace at first, when I introduced you too him."

"Umm…" I hesitate. I couldn't tell him the truth about the whole married thing. John would just freak out, but lying to him is also risky at this point.

"Clarissa"

I flinch at hearing him say my name like that, my full name. "Nothing, it's just after you got lost at sea..." I'm talking slowly, thinking while I speak. "Um… He goes to the same high school that I do, so he would never leave me alone. But now he seemed nice so I decided to forgive him."

John stays silent and keeps his eyes on the road, he lets go of my hand and puts it on the steering wheel. I look at him and see he has gotten upset at me.

"You know I have a short temper Jonathan." My voice has a hint of sadness. We get to the complex and I get out of the car and buy myself an apartment, thinking that John and I won't last long by the looks of it.

After I get the keys to the apartment, I start bringing my boxes inside, seeing John is still in the car.

I bring all my boxes inside and I look at him. "Are you coming or what?"

"I think I will stick with 'or what'."

I roll my eyes. "Why are you mad at me Jonathan?"

"Because you can't trust me!"

"Some things I can't speak about! And my encounter with Jace is one of them!"

He gets out of the car and walks up to me. "If you don't trust me then why am I still standing here…" His voice firm and quick.

Tears start to stream down my face. "Because we are finally got back together and I don't want to lose you again John. I love you too much for that to happen."

He sighs and steps away. "I will just see you at school tomorrow" He rents a car, puts all his stuff inside the car and drives away.

I look after him as he drives away. As soon as he got out of sight, I called Jace.

Jace P.O.V

_I guess I can give a shot at friendship… ~C_

I smile when I read the text, but then I think of what to reply and nothing comes to my head. I didn't want to blow my chance, so I decide not to reply.

I go to watch TV but then my phone vibrates again. I grab it and I see Clary's name on my screen. I look at it, confused, but then I answer her call.

"Hello?"

"Jace, I need you to do a quick favor for me, please"

"Uh… sure" I hope it is nothing risky to me if she asking me to do it.

"Call Jonathan, tell him the apartment is his and that he can have it, but tell him that it's from me." I hear her voice crack.

I start getting a little worried and confused. "Ok?"

"Just please Jace, do it for me."

"Sure clary. Talk to you later then, bye" and I hang up, extremely confused at the moment.

I dial John's number.

Clary P.O.V

I put my phone in my back pocket and put all my stuff back in the car.

After about 3 hours of taking my time, I start driving around, not knowing what to do. I decide to pass for some food since I haven't eaten all day.

I go to burger king and order the usual, Original Chicken sandwich with only ketchup and medium fries and the drink.

I start eating and I didn't notice how hungry I was. I finish eating and start to drive again, thinking what I can possibly do in this point in life. I have school starting tomorrow and I probably just broke up with my boyfriend who I thought will never leave my side.

I notice I don't even know where I am going but the way seems familiar. I have been letting my heart control over me to take me to wherever it is planning to take me, so I just let my heart speak for once.

What seems like hours later I get somewhere. I turn off the car and look out the window and I can't see a thing because of the fog. I grab my messenger bag with my art things and other personal needs and I get out of the car. My heart has taken me to the place I thought I will never come back. My heart has taken to the place where I keep going all day. My heart has once again, taken me to Jace's house.

**I feel like this chapter wasn't very good but I will make it up to you guys. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I have not updated in such a long time! Summer has been a little busy for me. But anyways, CHAPTER 6!**

Jace P.O.V

I see headlights flashing through my windows and I wonder who the hell is on my driveway. I hang up on John saying I have to go and I go to my window and I saw Clary, the last person I thought I would see.

Clary P.O.V

_Jace… Really Clary? JACE! OK… enough clary, just walk to the door, say what happened and maybe things will change._

I sigh, thinking that will never happen. I walk slowly to his front door and see he is looking at me through his window. I look at the floor and tear up. Next thing I know he is carrying me inside and all my stuff is out of my hands.

As soon as I'm inside, I notice I was shivering. He wraps a blanket around me and tries to warm me up. After a while I warm up and put my head on his chest, tired and scared.

"Can you tell me what happened Clary?"

I sigh and sit up, I take off the blanket and put it to the side and look down at my hands. "John happened…"

"What about John. What did he do to you?" I feel him grab my chin and lift it up so I am looking into his eyes. I have never seen his eyes more golden before. I stare back into his eyes, my green ones becoming wide and happier.

"He got mad at me for no reason. I couldn't tell him that we were supposed to be getting married or he would freak out. So he thought I couldn't trust him and he just left, so I am taking it as a break up."

"Clary, you know you don't have to marry me anymore, your parents are dead and they won't bother you anymore"

_Don't say it clary… don't say it! _"But what if I want to marry you?" _And you said it! Why!?_

I see Jace's eyes widen and he pulls away from me "Clary-"

I cut him off. "I'm so sorry, I… I…"... I get up and run to the bathroom and lock myself in there. I go to the corner and cry into my knees.

Jace P.O.V

I can't believe I let her get away. I see the time and I see it past midnight. I go to her car and take everything out. When I was done, I neatly organize it into one of the guest rooms. I see she hasn't come out so I text her since it is probably the safest thing to do at this point.

_Can we plz talk about this Clary? ~J_

Clary P.O.V

I see Jace's message pop on my screen and I sigh as I also see the time. I can already tell my first day of school won't be so great.

I get up and walk around the house until I see the guest room full of my things. I smile small and go to look for Jace.

I find him in his room looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

I look at the floor nervously. "You wanted to talk."

I see him jump from the corner of my eye and I giggle slightly. He starts to laughs then he speaks, "You are as quiet as a mouse Clary. I hope you won't scare me like that often."

I smile and look up. "If I am going to live here, you are going to have to get used to it."

He smiles small and I see him pat the spot next to him on the bed. I walk slowly over to the bed and sit next to him. He looks at me, "Yes, I wanted to talk about what you said."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just I guess I'm really tired and-" He puts a hand over my mouth and laughs quietly.

"Will you let me speak Clary?" I nod my head yes and he removes his hand from my mouth.

"When did I say I didn't like you Clary?"

"What do you mean?"

He smiles small and leans into me. "I never have said I didn't like you Clary. Your big green eyes and bright red hair and your personality and how strong you are, it's what makes you special."

I feel his breath blow onto my face and giggle but then I stop myself from laughing. "Thank you"

"Anytime," he says as he closes the space between us, making us one.


End file.
